In the current industrial practice, stretch film is typically used for fixation of goods on pallets. The stretch film is wrapped around the goods after their placement on the pallet and therefore it prevents the undesirable movement of these goods during transportation and storage. One of the major disadvantages of this method is that stretch film cannot be used in this fixing system more than once and after depalletization it becomes waste. For producers, this system of fixing is connected with costs of pallet packaging, for receivers of goods this system of fixing is connected mainly with costs of waste disposal. As an alternative allowing multiple usage, various types of corral pallets have been applied. However, due to their robust design securing the stability of transported and stored goods the ratio of the weight of the transportation means and the ratio of the goods is rather unfavourable.
US patent application US 2008/0216450 proposes a more economical packaging method when plastic foil is inserted between pallet and goods placed on it, the edges of the foil are bent upwards around the wall of the stacked packages with goods. A bag is pulled over the stacked packages holding the edges of the plastic foil tightly. A valve is inserted into the bag to allow for the appropriate adjustment of the pressure inside the package by filling the interior of the package with gas to ensure more durable storage of the packed goods. The equipment is intended for protection of perishables. The disadvantage of this solution is complicated fixation of the plastic foil. In addition, this solution wraps the whole arrangement into a packing foil maintaining thus the burden on the living environment represented by this packing method.
Another US patent application US 2003/0182900 discloses a plastic bag equipped with a valve pulled over the goods stacked on a pallet, the valve increasing the durability of the transported goods. Neither does this solution guarantee that the bag will keep the goods in a fixed position on the pallet and it is therefore necessary to strengthen the packing arrangement by means of a packing foil.
Japanese document JP 55118381 describes a pallet where goods stacked on the pallet are covered by a synthetic resin cover that is fixed to the pallet in an air-tight and detachable way. The pallet is equipped with an exhaust valve for exhausting moist air circulation. This packing arrangement can be used repeatedly, its disadvantage is the storage of empty covers that cannot be collapsed occupying thus a lot of space. Goods under the cover are not fixed at all, which allows them to move, get damaged etc.